You're not Alone (Pearlshipping)
by Frost-L07
Summary: Years have passed by and Dawn misses what she once had. While Ash has the same feelings. What will happen when these two old time friends meet up again and discover a sinister plot to take over the pokemon World. What feelings will be shown? And How far will Ash go to save the most important person to him when things start going to hell? Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Authors note: This is my first fan fic, so I really hope you all will enjoy. I've read a lot on here and finally decided to do my own. Just remember this is my story so if someone seems a little out of character or has different Pokémon then that's just how it's going to be. I am a guy so ash will probably have a personality like myself but he'll also still be having some of his own so don't be too worried about that. Anyway I hope I can have everyone's support in making this. also i hoping to make this pretty long with alot of drama and action. of course it'll have to warm up to those parts so sorry if the first few chapters seem alittle short but trust me i have some great ideas. anyway, you dont have too but let me know if im doing well or if you think i suck haha.

(Ash is 19; Dawn is 17 but will be turning 18. I'll add the other characters ages as they come into the story.)

Disclaimer (I don't own anything, just this story)

* * *

_Every story has a beginning_

_And an end. _

_Sadly Dawn's adventure with 'him' was over,_

_That chapter of her life has passed._

_Or so she thought…_

Dawn laid tossing and turning in her bed, trying her best to let sleep once again overcome her body. But too know Advil. She tried desperately to get rid of the thoughts that have kept her awake for the past few weeks, yes weeks. Pulling the blankets over her head and curling her body had no effect either. She couldn't help herself, she kept reminiscing in old memories. Memories of a black-haired boy she traveled with years ago. It's been years since she's seen his face, that adorable and cheerful smile he's always had. Ever since there goodbye dawn always regretted not going along with him. All this time she could hide her pain and kept her mind off the boy she was so fond of by competing in contest, yet after finally winning in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, she didn't have as much to occupy her mind.

"Dawn you awake yet, breakfast is just about ready" a blue haired mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah mom, be down in minute" dawn replied in an unusually annoyed tone. Knowing she wasn't going to fall back asleep she pulled the blankets off over her head immediately feeling the chill of the room. Dawn couldn't deny her stomach no matter how much she wanted too at the time. She swung her legs over the edge letting her feet gently touch the floor. She winced at the cold wooden floor, but finding her soft buneary house shoes soon after helped her feet stay warm. Dawn groggily walked to her bathroom to find the mirror. She turned the nob to the sink and applied cold water onto her face trying to rid the feeling of tiredness from her face. Soon after she took her brush and combed out the wild mess that she developed while trying to get back to sleep.

She sighed, "I can't believe I'm letting some boy get to me like this, it's not like he's around anymore anyway…. But that's just it; he's never been just some boy to me. He was the one that always meant so much more to me" Dawn spoke to herself.

Realizing what she just said made her cheeks turn a little pink. Never has she thought of another boy like that. But this blacked-haired boy had control over her emotions even being so far away.

"DAWN!" a loud yell came from the bottom of the steps.

"Mom, I'm awake, no need to yell, I was just washing up before coming down" dawn returned.

"Oh, sorry hunny" the mother apologized slightly embarrassed but continued, "just come down whenever you're ready.

"I'm on it" she replied taking the last few stokes in her hair with her brush. "Now that that's done" she turned to find her red and white robe with a picture of a ponya on the back of it. "aww it's so cute, how I'd love to ride one" she squealed with excitement.

With the robe wrapped around her she headed back to her room, only to see the pillow she had held all night wishing it was a certain boy. Not only was that, but the picture they took together before they separated was also sitting on her night stand. She sighed and completely forgot what she was in there too get, so she decided to just head to the kitchen.

"About time" her mother said with questioning eyes. "I was about to send a search party" she added with a teasing smile.

"Sorry mom, just a long night that's all" the blue hair girl replied lazily.

"Well here's your plate" she handed the plate full of delicious food that smelt amazing over to her daughter. Dawn forced a smile out and took it thinking how hungry she was but not really feeling up to eat.

Johanna looked at her daughter worriedly. "Okay dawn, this isn't the first time you've been acting like this. What's been going on?" she questioned with concern.

*groan "Nothing mom, please can we just eat" she pleaded trying to change subjects.

"I would but you haven't touched your food yet" she simply said, she paused before she said anything again wondering if she should continue… "It's him again isn't it?"

"What, umm what makes you say that?" she tried to brush off the idea it wasn't anything.

"Ever since he left you've always been acting… different" Johanna eyed the blue haired girl in front of her.

"Look mom, I'm fine alright. No need to worry okay" she tried reassuring her.

"But that's when I…" her mom was cut off.

"Please don't, I'm just going to get some fresh air outside with piplup" with that she left to the door replacing the robe with a red jacket that came almost to her knees. Piplup hearing his name popped up from the couch and headed over to his trainer wondering why she was going out in the rain.

"But hunny it's…" the door shut as dawn ran outside... "Raining" she finished quietly before taking a look at the food dawn never touched.

Dawn instantly regretted coming out when she felt the rain hit her. None the less she continued to walk placing the hood of the jacket on her head. She never really liked the rain, but she remembered a time when she was with a certain boy just finishing training and about to head back to the Pokémon center.

* * *

Flashback

"_Pikachu, chimchar that was great, now let's finish this with…" he stop when he heard his name._

"_Ash!" _that's right, it was 'him'. _"Look" Dawn yelled while running towards him. She was also pointing at the huge black cloud that was overlooking the area._

"_Oh man, I didn't even notice. I guess we should head back then shouldn't we?" he said scratching the back of his head feeling a bit embarrassed that he had no clue._

_She stopped when she got close breathing heavily from the run. "I got worried when I saw the cloud and you still weren't back" she said in one breath before gasping for air again._

"_I'm sorry, I was just finishing up anyway, come on. Let's go Pikachu, and return chimchar." He held the white and red sphere out when the flash of red light struck chimchar and returned him to the ball. He then ran up to dawn to walk beside her._

"_pika!" the yellow mouse said and walked alongside them._

_In just a few moments that rain picked up and was now pouring._

"_ahhh were going to get soaked before we even get back" dawn yelled while starting to move in a light jog. Ash mimicked her actions to keep up with her._

"_Come on Pikachu" ash said while realizing pikachu was falling behind. But in a mere few seconds pikachu was now ahead of everyone._

"_Lucky" dawn muttered about Pikachu's speed. Just then pikachu broke off the path and went to the right into the woods._

"_pikachu where are you going" ash yelled over the rain confused. Just then pikachu started yelling._

"_Pika pi pikachu!"_

"_Ash look over their" dawn was pointing at what looked like an old small shack off in just a few feet in the woods. Ash then noticed it, and she saw he was thinking the same thing she was._

"_Alright lets go" he yelled picking up speed._

_Pikachu was waiting by the door when dawn arrived out of breath. _

"_I wonder if anyone is in here" she whispered to herself. She tried the door but found it locked, as she was about to knock she heard._

"_Look out" Ash yelled while she jumped out of the way. He hit the door hard with his right shoulder, with that him and the door came crashing down inside. Dawn peeked her head in while pikachu nervously laughed at his trainer's silly behavior._

"_Ash really, what if someone was in here" she said sternly._

"_Well were lucky no one was" he replied with a nervous laugh. Dawn just sighed as pikachu jumped on ash's shoulder._

"_At least were out of the rain" she sighed again, "now we wait" but she had to admit she wasn't entirely displeased, she was here with ash. The boy she's had a crush on for so long alone. She looked at him as he took off his hat letting his wild black rain run free, although the rain made it more flat than normally. She couldn't help but smile and blush at the sight._

"_What is it" ash noticed. There was that cute little smile he loved so much. But for some reason he only ever saw it while she talked to him. He had no clue._

"_Oh nothing, man I hate the rain" she tried switching subjects. And it worked._

"_It's not so bad, I actually like it"_

"_Really?" she questioned._

"_Yeah, it's just. It has that peacefulness to it. Even when it's storming, I've always found it very calming and relaxing."_

_Dawn was shock that ash was going so deep about this._

"_Sometimes when I'm alone it just puts me in that state of mind to think things through. Sometimes there's nothing more peaceful than just a nice rainy day." He finished what he was saying._

"_Wow" was all she could say._

_Ash laid back against an old sack that was probably stored away in the shed and closed his eyes. Pikachu snuggled up to his trainer also taking the time to rest his eyes._

"_Ash?" dawn tried thinking he may have been asleep._

_He lifted up his hat to show his eyes. "Yeah dawn, something wrong?"_

"_Well…" she paused blushing a bit. "Have you ever thought of who you'll end up being with in the furture?" she questioned trying to hide the pink on her cheeks._

_Ash blushed wondering what would make her want to ask this. "Well I have to admit use to I never even thought of it, but lately…" he trailed off feeling embarrassed._

"_Well?" she questioned again._

"_Lately I have been thinking about it, but I have no clue who it could be. Not to mention I don't think anyone likes me like that" he stated turning away._

'_If only you weren't so dense you'd see the person's right in front of you' she thought to herself._

"_But I've come to find this out, and remember this… It doesn't matter what you do in life, or how much you achieve by yourself, what matters most is who you have beside you through it all" he stated laying his hat back over his eyes._

"_Wow" dawn whispered. 'Is this the same ash that can't even tell if a girl has feelings for him?' she thought._

"_Thank you, I'll remember that" she replied with a smile. _

_Dawn then mimicked them sitting down staring at ash now. 'hes so cute and can be very deep sometimes, I just wish he knew what I was feeling' she thought to herself…_

End of Flashback

* * *

"PIPLUP!" her Pokémon yelled for the third time trying to get his trainer to snap out of it.

"uh, oh, sorry piplup" dawn waved her hands in front of her.

"piiii…lup" he said as he turned away.

"I'm sorry!" Again she apologized "I was just remembering some things." She was now sitting under a tree looking at the sky. The rain was clearing up and she could see the sun slowly coming out for the first time in three days. She looked into the sky with one tear about to fall from her eye.

"Ash. I won't forget what you told me that day." she whispered.

"What matters most is who you have beside you through it all…" she whispered to herself

Piplup turned to look at his trainer with concern on his face.

Little did she know, a boy far off in the plains of Pallet town, was having the same feeling…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Authors Note: Okay, some of the flash backs may not have actually happened or the same way and the charcters will have pokemon they've never really caught, but again it's my story. So I hope you all enjoy this next Chapter. Also Gary is 19 too but still older than ash.

Disclaimer (I do not own anything, only the story)

…pidgey…pidgey…pidgey… the young adult grabbed a pillow or so he thought was a pillow and threw it at the alarm clock that was still going off. In his half dazed and sleep he didn't realize what he actually threw.

"pika!" he faintly heard the cry of his very first pokemon. But he didn't pay much attention because the alarm stoped. He rolled back over to finish his sleep.

"pi…ka…CHU!" the yellow mouse sent a shock wave at his trainer for what he did. Ash instantly jumped out of bed fried and black marks all over him.

"ahhhh, Pikachu, what in the world was that for?" he exclaimed but soon took notice of pikachu's angry look. He look on his bed only to find all the pillows still there and soon realized what just happened.

"Oh Pikachu, I'm so sorry!" he waved his hands in front of him hoping for not another shock.

"pika pi" he stated to his trainer with sparks coming from his cheek before they disappeared.

"Thanks buddy" ash smiled at his longtime friend, "come on, I'll get you some breakfast" he proceeded to the kitchen and whipped up a batch of Pokémon food for Pikachu.

Knowing one day he'd have to do all the cooking for himself and his Pokémon one day he asked Brock to teach him a lot about cooking and also a few things about taking care of the injured. Ash has matured a lot over the years and now he was living on his own which was still all new to him.

"Piiii ka!" the electric type yelped as he took the first bites in delight. Ash simply smiled at his Pokémon and went out the back door which led to the balcony.

Ash came to a stop at the edge of the railing overlooking the ocean. He couldn't help but think 'this is my house now.' His house was on the coast of Pallet Town up on a hill which overlooked the ocean. Several trees surrounded the house which made it almost impossible to see that there was even a house up there from the bottom of the hill. The house wasn't anything special, just a nice three bedroom two bathroom house. Not only that but he also had a ranch built close by for all of the Pokémon he's caught over the years. He was almost 18 when his journey was coming to an end. He became one of the most famous trainers during his travels and was known throughout each region, especially Kanto his home region. He wasn't exactly the best Pokémon master but he was most certainly at the top. Coming back he thought that it might be good to get out of his mother's way after so long. So he had a house built which he only recently moved into.

"Man… I've come a long way since that very first day when I was ten. It's hard to believe." he wondered out loud.

"Jolt" a yellow spiky Pokémon came up and jumped up on the railing to his trainer.

"Hey Jolteon, what brings you out here" ash questioned another one of his long time pals. Jolteon then began licking his face.

Haha "knock it off buddy" ash laughed "I'm alright, just thinking of the past, no need to worr…" ash stopped knowing what he was about to say.

"Dawn…" he whispered looking again back to the ocean before him.

Jolteon stared in confusion never knowing who dawn was but hearing several stories about her from ash. Pikachu then ran out to join his friends.

'It's weird, I've never missed one person so much in my life till me and her separated.' He thought to himself. But hearing his wrist watch going off snapped him back in reality. It read 'Gary'. He quickly clicked the button which reviled Gary's face on the wrist watch.

"Hey ash" he greeted

"Hey, it's been a few days hasn't it" re replied "so what news do you have for me"

"Well you know that masked cloaked man that's been traveling around Sinnoh and terrorizing Pokémon trainers."

"Yeah I remember you saying something about it"

"Well…" Gary paused "He's been spotted here in Kanto"

"What!" ash yelled with surprise, but then smirked. "Good, so he's brought himself hear. I'll take care of him"

"Ash I know you're a ranger now but your still not as experienced as some of the others, I only called to warn you to keep an eye open." Gary explained.

"Gary you and I are a team, I'm sure we can handle it, but don't worry. I won't do anything as of yet" ash said with a hint of arrogance. "Just keep me posted on the situation"

"Will do, Gary out" he then signed off.

Yes, ash was now a Pokémon Ranger, one of the youngest to be exact. But also the most gifted. And Gary was sort of his informant. While ash stayed in the field Gary not only continued his research but helped ash on several missions. Ash became a Ranger pretty soon after his journey was over. He's always been fascinated by the encounters with other rangers over the years. He spent time training with them and learned a lot of hand to hand combat for close encounters with criminal, not only that but his workout gave him a more built muscular body than the skinny kid he was back then.

Ash then looked down over the railing to see Jolteon and Pikachu playing together. He smiled at the sight. They were his most favorite team to use. They worked so well together. He then went back inside feeling himself becoming hungry. Yet he kept having this nagging feeling eating at him. The picture of a blue haired girl continued to creep into his mind. He couldn't help but to put a hand over his heart to make the pain go away.

Longing to see her again, He quickly ran to his room and opened up his drawers and shuffling through clothes until he found it, the picture of him and dawn that they took together. He looked at the picture with glossy eyes as he sat on his bed as a memory crept into his mind. The picture was the one thing that kept him going through his adventure even in the hardest of times. He never wanted to forget those sapphire eyes and that smile that lit his world up. The day they took this picture was the day he left…

* * *

Flashback

_So this is it, it's all coming to an end, I shouldn't be too surprised, I knew it was coming one day' ash thought to himself. Not knowing the girl beside him was thinking the same thing._

_The three were walking together for the last time to the ship that would take ash and brock home._

_Dawn couldn't hide the disappointment that she felt. She even walked slower to prolong the end to come. But after some time they arrived._

"_Hey Brock, can you get a picture of me and Dawn" ash blurted out surprising both brock and dawn and dawn instantly blushed at ash's forwardness._

"_uhh yeah, sure ash" brock replied "just one sec" he started digging in his pack._

"_Over here dawn" ash took her hand in his and lead her to the edge of the water overlooking the ocean before them._

"_Do you mind?" ash question realizing he didn't even give her a chance to respond yet._

"_No not at all ash!" she assured him with a slight blush still on her face._

"_Okay I'm ready" brock said "now get close" brock smirked knowing that the two may have feelings for each other._

_The two blushed but did as he said. Ash was on the left of her and she blushed deeply when she felt a hand on her right shoulder knowing ash's arm was around her. Even though it was just a friendly thing. Or so they both thought. Ash also had the same blush on his face. Dawn took her hat off letting her beautiful midnight blue hair show. Ash simply smiled at this also taking his hat off which he never did much._

"_Okay smile!" brock yelled._

_Ash and dawn focused and smiled whole heartedly just being so close their skin was touching. After the picture they stayed close but missed the feeling of being so close they touched._

_The picture developed quickly with brock making two copies and handed it to ash. Dawn was overlooking the ocean with her arms on the railing._

"_Is everything alright?" ash questioned leaning over the rail beside her._

"_Yeah I suppose so" she replied feeling down._

"_I know, I don't want us to be apart either" ash said showing concern_

"_How did you…"_

"_You're my best friend dawn, I know you" ash cut her off._

"_Yeah" she blushed at is comment._

"_This is for you" ash turned towards her holding out the picture._

"_Thank you ash" she smiled "I'll always keep it close"_

"_Good, because I will too" he showed her that flashy smiled she loved so much. Then he added "just don't forget me"_

"_Ash I could never and will never forget you" they both blushed at this._

_Out of know where dawn felt arms around her and soon realized it was ash's arms around her hugging her. Her face turned a bright red but returned the hug. Even brock was surprised at ash's action but soon smiled at the sight._

"_I'll miss you" dawn said forming tears in her eyes._

"_I'll miss you too dawn" ash replied his voice cracking._

_He then let go and she did the same sadness in their faces but trying to keep up the smile. Ash took his hat still in his hands and placed it on dawns head. She looked at him surprised. _

"_It's yours" he smiled._

"_But it's your hat ash, you've had it for so long" she said_

"_Yeah, but I want you to have it. To remember all the times we've traveled together."_

"_But" she tried but was cut off._

"_Dawn I've never given my hat to anyone, so please take it for me" he smiled explaining. She was shocked but took it anyway._

"_Thank you" she replied blushing._

"_Ash come on, the boats about to leave" brock yelled to ash snapping ash back to what was going on._

"_Will see each other again dawn, no need to worry right" he smiled saying his final goodbye along with her catch phrase._

"_Right" she said, "will always be close" she said raising her hand._

_Ash instantly knew and raised his own hand with their final high five._

_*clap*_

_They smiled then ash turned away and headed towards brock._

"_Piiiiipppluuupp!" piplup yelled to the three on the boat. _

"_Bye brock bye ash bye Pikachu!" she yelled and waved as they boarded the boat and they all returned the wave smiling. Hiding the sadness they really felt inside._

End of Flashback

* * *

Ash lifted off the bed with fresh tears at his eyes. He laid the picture beside his bed wanting to go check on his Pokémon at the ranch knowing they must be hungry. With that he set off out the door…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Authors Note: For those of you wondering, this story will have action in it, it just has to warm up to it. But it'll also have some very intimate moments. I won't give any hints but you'll just have to read to find out. Anyway I hope you are enjoying it so far. I have a lot of ideas so with everyone's support im sure I can finish this easily. Reviews would be nice too by the way just to see if your liking it or not.

May is 18.

Disclaimer (I don't own anything that has to do with Pokémon)

* * *

Soon dawn was back at the front porch of her house. She slowly opened the front door not wanting her mom to find her home and bombard her with questions, but it didn't last very long. Not realizing piplup had already walked inside she continued to walk until…

"eeeeppp!" she yelled as she tripped over her first Pokémon.

"pip piplup!" piplup huffed and puffed at his trainer for not paying attention.

"Ow, sorry about that" she replied nervously laughing. But then she heard footsteps knowing she was caught.

The blue haired mother ran out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was.

"Dawn what happened?" she said while sighing.

"Oh nothing I just tripped over piplup" she answered a bit shyly due to the reason why she fell.

Again her mother sighed "sometimes dawn… anyway, you had a call from May about an hour ago.

"Really, An hour. How long have I been gone?" she questioned surprised she was gone for that long.

"Yeah really, you've been gone since this morning. It's almost midday now." her mom replied with worry on her face.

"I'll go call her now" dawn headed off upstairs taking the phone off the wall as she went.

"Okay dawn, but were going to have a talk about what's been bothering you at some point" she yelled after her.

"Okay mom" was all she said in reply.

She ran into her room closing the door behind her and quickly found the redial on the phone. The phone rung three times before anyone picked up.

"Hello" a familiar voice on the other line said.

"Hey May its dawn" she said eagerly to hear from one of her best friends.

"Dawn, I'm so glad you called, I've been wanting to talk to you!" she yelled over the line.

"Well I'm glad you called, do you need anything?" dawn asked.

"Well" may started out "I hope it's alright but I was actually in Sinnoh and I was wondering if I could drop by" she asked hesitantly.

"What really, Yes of course you can!" dawn said excitedly.

"Great!"

"I'll be wonderful to have you over, it's been too long." Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah I know" may agreed.

"How soon will you be arriving?" dawn asked.

"Well to be honest I'm in twinleaf town right now. I just got here, I kind of already expected you to say yes" she laughed.

"Oh wow, that's great though, I can't wait to see you!" dawn said cheerfully.

"Well wait no longer!" she yelled closing the phone.

Dawn was confused at the last remark, but then she took a look out the window and there she was. May, down the street. Dawn got up and ran downstairs and out the door leaving a confused Johanna in the living room.

Piplup was right on dawn's heels as she ran and spotted the brunette.

"Hey!" she yelled waving her hand.

"Hey dawn!" may replied.

"What brings you out here in Sinnoh?" dawn questioned when she got near.

"I just finished a few contest and I wanted to drop by and see what my old friend was up too, I also saw you win at the Sinnoh Grand Festival recently" she stated.

"Yeah it was great; I'll show you the trophy I got."

"piplup it's good to see you again, you're just as cute as ever" may greeted the blue Pokémon beside dawn.

"piplup!" he responded with his chest puffed out.

Dawn and May both laughed and headed back to the house with piplup at their heels.

"And who's this?" Johanna asked dawn as she walked through the door. But then she thought "wait your May aren't you; I've seen several of your contest. You're quite good."

"aww thank you, I've been trying, but even your daughter has given me a run for my money." She laughed

Dawn was pleased to hear that comment.

"Mom is it okay if may can stay here for a bit" dawn asked.

"Yes of course it is, it'll be great to have one of your friends over"

"Thanks mom" she said giving her a hug.

"Alright alright, looks like the sun is setting so I'll start dinner" Johanna said.

"Come on May, lets head to my room" dawn said pulling may along with her.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here" may said to dawns mom before she was up the stairs.

"Okay may, you have to tell me everything you've been up too, it's been so long" dawn said excitedly.

"Okay okay, just settle down" may jumped up on her bed but before she said anything something caught the corner of her eye. A picture sitting on Dawn's nightstand.

"Dawn, are you and ash… together?" may questioned her.

"What, what makes you ask that?" dawn turned around in surprise only to see may holding the picture.

May then held out the picture so dawn could see.

"Oh that, we just took that picture before ash set off back home" she sighed at the thought.

"Oh, I must say, I do miss his goofy little smile and his reckless acts" may laughed putting the picture back in place.

Dawn smiled but had a hint of jealousy when may mentioned missing him.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" may stated looking down.

"Yeah it has" ever dawn was getting bumped out now.

"You know he's practically famous now, I even heard he's joined the Pokémon rangers"

"Really, where'd you hear that?" dawn asked.

"Well I went down to professor Birch's lab and I found him talking to professor Oak. I couldn't help but ask about ash and that's what he told me. He's even living there in Pallet Town, in a house of his own too" may explained.

"Wow that's great, it looks like ash is doing very well, I just wish I could see him again" dawn sad with sad eyes.

"You know dawn, there's going to be a Pokémon tournament in Viridian City pretty soon" and that's really close to Pallet Town, what's say you and I make a little vist?" may winked at dawn.

"Really, that would be just great!" she yelled not bothering to hide her excitement of her possible reunion with ash. "You hear that piplup, we might get to see ash again and all his Pokémon" she said while picking up piplup and spinning.

"Hold on their dawn, we still have to make sure it's okay with your mom, and too see if there's a fairy to Viridian City anytime soon" may exclaimed.

"Oh right" dawn blushed

"You seem a little excited dawn" may winked at her "does someone have a crush on ash?"

"What, noooo, how could you even think that!" dawn yelled in defense with a face turning a dark shade of red.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you have a picture of you two together next to your bed, not only that but you seem way more excited about seeing ash then when I even said I was coming over" may smirked.

Huff* "whatever" dawn replied wanting to change the subject.

"Dawn, May, dinners ready!" a voice called out.

"Come on, will discuss this over dinner" may said jumping off the bed.

"Sounds good"

May and dawn proceeded down the stairs to the dining room where dawns mother awaited them. They instantly spotted the generous amount of food laid out on the table defiantly not expecting this much. Dawn say May's mouth water at the sight and tried to keep from laughing knowing how big her appetite was. They sat at opposite sides of the table with Johanna at the head of the table. Dawn was starving since she hadn't eaten much today and she even thought her appetite could rival mays at this moment.

"Wow, this looks amazing" may said as she grabbed two of everything.

"Thanks mom!" dawn cheered.

"You're both very welcome, now eat up. Don't want any of this going to waste"

"No need to worry, you won't have to worry about left overs with May here" dawn said jokingly. She looked at May who was sticking her tongue out and she couldn't help but giggle.

They began eating. May digging in with little manners that she had. Johanna laughed but continued to eat at the sight. And dawn sat there eating little by little wondering how she should ask her mom about her and May's little trip.

"So…" May decided to break the silence. "I was thinking I was going to head to the Kanto region after I finished here" she winked at dawn to play along.

"Oh really, what for?" dawn asked taking the hint.

"Well see there's this big tournament that's coming in Viridian city soon. And I thought it'd be good to get out there because it's been so long since I've been to Kanto" may explained.

"That sounds interesting; I actually think I've seen it advertise on TV not too long ago" Johanna replied. "Who all will be going?" she questioned.

"Anyone I suppose, all I really know is that the winner of the tournament will be facing the strongest trainer in Kanto" may explained.

"Wow it sounds great, I'd like to go" may bursted out.

"You should go dawn" the blue hair mother said.

"Huh?" May and Dawn said in unison.

"Yeah, I think it'll be good for you. It's been awhile since you've been out" dawns mother stated.

"umm gee mom thanks!" the midnight bluenette responded.

"When should you leave?" Johanna then asked May.

"We should get the tickets by at least tomorrow to see the available dates for departure"

"Okay, dawn remind me and I'll give you some money tomorrow to purchase your ticket"

"Thank you mom"

They all were just finishing eating and like dawn said, there were no left overs due to May's over eating.

"I think I'm just going to run to the girls room to brush and get ready for bed" may said as she headed up stairs looking like she was about to puke. Dawn simply laughed at her friend.

"Dawn" a voice called keeping her from leaving the room.

"Yes mom?" dawn questioned.

"I'm not as dump as you think you know; I know you guys planned that out. It's fine, don't worry. You know you can ask me anything. I also know there's more of a reason why you want to go with may" she eyed her daughter wanting to get to the bottom of it.

"I'm sorry mom for not just coming out and asking, but really there's no other reason" dawn began waving her hands defensively.

"Dawn I'm your mother, please I can help you with whatever it is"

"Thank you, but it's really something I need to deal with on my own" the daughter stated.

"It's him isn't it… ash"

"Yeah" dawn gave up trying to hide it from her mother.

Johanna's face instantly lit up "I thought as much, now here's some advice. Do whatever you can to make him yours, and don't give up" she winked at her daughter.

Dawn lifted her head only to smile "aww you're the best mom" she said running into her mother's hug.

"No need to worry right dear?" she questioned.

"Of course not, now I believe I'm going to get ready for bed" dawn eagerly ran up the stairs.

Johanna just simply smiled._ 'I always thought of them being together, I couldn't see dawn with anyone else. Plus I really like ash, I can only imagine how much he's grown'_ she thought to herself.

With that, May and Dawn proceeded to get ready for bed. Both of them thinking of the day beforehand and thinking of their possible meeting with their longtime friend after so long. Dawn took one final look at the picture of her and ash took so long ago and smiled.

'_Will see each other again soon ash, I promise'_ she then kissed the picture hoping for luck and closed her eyes with that raven-haired boy on her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Misty is 19. Anyway i hope those of you who are giving this a try are liking it so far.

Disclaimer (I do not own anything that has to do with Pokémon)

* * *

"Wow, taking care of all those Pokémon sure is a lot of work" ash stated as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

'I believe it's about time I cleaned up' he thought.

Ash then headed back to his home. There he entered the bathroom turning the shower on. The room became steamy and hot. He striped his clothes off stepping into the shower. He felt relaxed feeling the warm shower on his skin, relieving every muscle in his body, Just letting his thoughts run wild, especially thoughts of a certain blue haired girl. Ash couldn't help but crave for the girl to be with him, in his arms. Their skin touching, his lips moving up and down her body. His…

He stopped his thoughts blushing madly realizing what he was thinking about. _'Did I really just start thinking about dawn like that, I haven't even seen her in so long yet she's on my mind constantly'_ he thought.

He finished washing trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He wasn't that dense little kid anymore. He was more mature, Even though these feelings were all still new to him. He was able to understand what they were, well somewhat anyway.

He had the towel wrapped around his waist looking in the mirror. The towel was low. He was fixing his hair, he still had that old messy look but he had his hair go straight down framing his face perfectly when he heard a knock at the door.

He figured it was just one of his Pokémon who couldn't get the door because he never really had any visitors yet. So he just went in his towel. He came to the door.

*Knock knock* "Okay okay I'm getting it" ash said twisting the nob to the door.

Ash opened the door but was shocked to see a very familiar figure standing right in front of him. His face instantly heated up at the sight. The figure wore red and white sneakers. As ash's eyes moved up her body he saw she also had on short shorts exposing her long sexy legs; the length was about midway to her knees. She also had on a red sweatshirt that exposed her shoulders. And her fire red hair was down to her shoulders. He was shocked at how beautiful and how developed his longtime friend was. Misty. He was so shocked to see her that he didn't notice at all what she was looking at.

Ash had on nothing but a towel. _'He must have just got done taking a shower' _she thought but continued to look on at her old friend. She saw how low he was wearing the towel letting his V-shaped waist that she never knew about. Moving her eyes up she noticed the abs that he developed over the years, then up to his toned chest. She couldn't help but wonder where it is he developed such a gorgeous body at. Her face lit up like a tomato when she came to the realization that this was her best friend, the one she traveled with for so long. Moving to his face now she saw even his hair was a bit different. Although it was still that messy look is was now straight down framing his face making him look absolutely handsome. (Not that he wasn't before)

"Uhhh Misty!" he yelled

She quickly turned away blushing more hearing his voice that has obviously deepened over time.

"I'm sorry, I just thought I'd stop by!" she yelled.

"uuuhhh" ash ran out of words so without saying anything he took off up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door behind him taking deep breaths.

"Wow, that was unexpected" he stuttered to get out holding his head.

"Well better not leave her out there" he grabbed the nearest white T-shirt he could find along with his favorite pair of sweat pants that he laid out.

He came back down the stairs noticing the door was still open. He walked out seeing a red haired girl setting on the steps.

"Hey Misty" he said awkwardly after their unexpected reunion.

"Are you dressed now?" she asked quickly closing her eyes. A tent of pink on her cheeks. She couldn't deny she wouldn't mind having another look.

"Yes I am decent now, in my defense though I was expecting a Pokémon to be locked out" he stated while scratching his head laughing a bit.

"Okay" she said turning to face him. "Well hey ash, it's been a while hasn't it" she greeted with the pink still on her face but fading.

"Yeah too long, what brings you out here" ash asked.

"Well it's not the first time, when I found out you were done with your travels I came to your mom's house several times to see you but she always said you were off on some secret assignment and would never tell me"

"Oh, that's right, I've become a Pokémon ranger now and some of the stuff we do remains a secret" he stated

"Really, wow that's awesome" she said with a lot of excitement.

"Come inside, let's sit down and catch up"

She nodded and they walked inside. Entering the living room there was a TV hanging off the wall in the center, and one big long couch opposite from that. And two chairs/couches that sat adjacent from the longer couch with a foot table in the middle. A typical living room. Misty sat in one of the chairs.

"Would you like something to drink?" ash asked heading to the kitchen.

"Sure, just water please"

After coming back with two glasses of water ash sat down opposite of misty handing her the drink.

"Thank you" she said

Ash smiled and nodded.

"So a Pokémon Ranger huh?" she questioned.

"Yup, it happened pretty soon after I got back. In fact it was Lance who recommended me. After getting back from my journey I was attacked by a band of bandits. Turned out Lance was and the rangers have been tracking them and after them for some time. I managed to hold my own against them, I managed to get away with only a few scratches and bruises. Lance found me afterward and thanked me for the job. After hearing how old I was he suggested I try out. He even told me where to go and everything. At first I wasn't too sure but after a few days of thinking I decided it would be pretty good. And it's been great so far" he finished taking a drink.

"Wow, that's great ash. I'm glad you found what you were going to be doing. I'm still working at the gym. Not only gym battles but also putting on shows with my sisters" she explained

"Really, that's good. I'll have to come by and see one of your shows! So what brings you out here?" he questioned.

"What can I not say hi to an old friend" she said in a playful tone "See me and my sisters switch off gym duties more often so I get a lot more breaks than I use too" she finished.

"That sounds good, I'm glad to hear everything is going well"

"So what about you ash, being a ranger must be cool. So do you have your own stylus?" She question not able to hide her excitement.

"Yeah, I'll show you" he said getting up and walking over to a counter. He pulled open a draw reviling a red and black and white stylus that fit like a glove stylus.

"See it fits just like a glove on my wrist" he stated as he put it on.

"Wow, you must be a higher rank to have that type stylus" she said in amazement that she was friends with a Ranger.

"Well it took me a while, I guess not as long as others but I got up and became one of the best" he laughed

He took it off once again sitting on the chair. Not knowing misty had a devious smile on her face.

"Hey ash, what do you say to a double battle?" she asked with a smirk.

"Really?" he was surprised by her forwardness.

"Why not, we have a lot to catch up on. What better way than to have a battle. Besides I'd like to see how strong my little ranger friend as gotten" she said jokingly.

"Sounds great, let me go get more clothes on!" he jumped up running to his room.

Misty laughed seeing that ash still had some of the kid she knew so long ago still in him. _'He still dearly loves Pokémon'_ she thought.

He came back down in his newly worn attire. He wore black and red with a hint of white in the pattern of the sneakers and had a darker shade of blue pants on. He wore; it looked like a red T-shirt underneath a black tight (but not skin tight) collared jacket with a white stripe through the middle of it that was half way zipped. The jacket was sleeveless letting his muscles show. He also had on a black finger less glove on his right hand and had the full stylus glove that was also finger less on his left hand. It was also black and red, with a little white on it. He matched completely.

Misty smiled and blushed at the sight of how 'hot' ash looked.

'Did_ I really just think that? Misty get a hold of yourself' _she said to herself trying to wipe away the blush.

"So what happened to the normal clothes the rangers wore" misty questioned.

"Oh this, I like to bend the rules a little" he laughed. "Plus the higher up you are the more you're equipped with, I also work more under cover kind of alone I guess you could say. So I have to keep a lower profile" he explained.

"Oh I see" she answered.

"Now come on, I have the perfect battle arena" ash motioned her to step outside first like a gentleman.

"So what will be the rules?" Ash questioned.

"Well I figured we just have a two on two double battle, that's all" she said, "And I want you to use your best team because I'll be using my strongest and I won't hold back" she winked at him as they continued to walk.

"Sounds great!" he yelled fist pumping

She laughed, "Come to think about it, I haven't seen any of your Pokémon, where's Pikachu?"

"Oh all my Pokémon are probably at the ranch I have close by and Pikachu should be right around…"

Before he could finish a yellow mouse was on his head.

"Pika pi!"

"Hey Pikachu, look who's here" ash gestured towards the red head.

"PIKACHU!" the electric type jumped to her shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu, it's been a while hasn't it." She said rubbing his chin.

Jolteon then came into the picture.

"Jolt" he alerted his presence.

"aww I didn't know you had a jolteon" misty said with questioning eyes.

"There's a lot of Pokémon you don't know I have" ash winked. "So how about it you two, both of you want to tag up in a double battle?" the trainer asked his Pokémon.

"PIKA!" "JOLTEON!" they both yelled there name in unison.

"Great, it's been awhile since we've had a good battle" ash sounded excited even more.

"If you think just because there both electric types that you'll win your wrong" misty eyed him.

"That's not why, it's just you said use my best team, would you rather me use water type too?" he said jokingly.

"No, I like a challenge" she winked.

They continued to walk with Jolteon beside ash and Pikachu on Misty's shoulder.

"We're almost there"

They walked on to the bottom of the hill to find a ranch surrounded by trees on all sides and one huge steam down the middle. Instantly large groups of all the Pokémon ash has captured over the years was in sight. It didn't take them long to notice the duo coming down.

"Hey everyone, someone of you already know, but for those of you who don't. This is misty one of my best friends" ash said.

All the Pokémon yelled together to give her a warm welcome.

"This way, we'll have our battle near the stream" ash said

There were a few trees around but besides that it was an opened field with that big stream on the side. Ash and misty took their opposite sides. The Pokémon started gathering around hoping to see an intense battle.

"Don't hold back" ash yelled smiling.

"I wouldn't dare" misty returned.

"Alright Pikachu, Jolteon. I choose you!"

Both Pokémon jumped forward yelling there name that there ready.

"Okay, go pokeball!" Misty yelled

The first one showed a blue snake like scaly pokemon to be a Gyarados. Gyarados was shrieking and growled viciously obviously letting his intimidate ability show.

The second showed a smaller blue Pokémon that ash couldn't really remember misty having. A kingdra.

'_Wait, I remember misty having a horsea'_ he thought to himself.

"Surprised ash?" she smirked, "Yeah horsea fully evolved into kingdra"

"Then this should be interesting" ash yelled.

"Let the battle begin" they both yelled together.

"Ladies first" ash smiled confidently

"You'll regret that ash" misty retorted. "Now kingdra lets start this off with rain dance. Gyarados hit Pikachu with dragon breath" she yelled.

Kindra started off by sending a blue orb into the sky which made the clear sky form with dark clouds that instantly started to make it rain while gyarados shot out a green flame from his mouth at Pikachu.

"alright, jolteon use spark on kingdra, Pikachu dodged to the left then follow up with a thundershock on gyarados" she commanded.

Joleon quickly ran with electric sparks surrounding its body towards kingdra, while Pikachu moved quickly and jumped in the air as he dodged and shot out and electric bolt at gayardos.

'He's using weak attacks; I bet it's just to test my defenses. He's definitely changed his strategy from the last time we were together' she thought.

"kingdra you know what to do, and gyarados hit that thunderbolt with flamethrower" she yelled.

The flamethrower collided with thunderbolt resulting in a black cloud of smoke. Jolteon was suddenly slammed hard by kingdra from the side and sent flying.

"What!" ash yelled "How the hell…" he tried figuring out what happened?

"My kingdra's special ability, swift swim. Ring a bell?" the water gym leader teased.

"Well this isn't even close to being over" ash gritted his teeth.

"Okay pickachu electro ball at kingdra" he then smiled and nodded at jolteon who knew what he was planning.

"Electric type moves won't have much of an effect on my dragon type kingdra" misty said confidently.

Pikachu then formed the electric ball throwing it with his tail.

"Its not really meant for kingdra" ash smirked

Just then as it neared kingdra, jolteon came from know were hitting the electric with a head butt sending it flying at an even faster pace towards gayardos.

"What?" misty yelled

Before she could do anything gayardos was hit hard sending the Pokémon yelping in pain as it fell into the water with the supper effective move.

"Kingdra quick use hydro pump where jolteon will land" misty screamed.

Before jolteon could react it was hit hard by the pressurized water move and due to the rain storm the watter move was powered even further sending the spiky pokemon flying into a rock.

"No!" ash yelled. "Now Pikachu use iron tail on kingdra"

Pikachu moved at a fast pace and leaped into the hair with his tail glowing white as he spun to hit kingdra. But kingdra was still much too fast for the little mouse moving out of the way with ease.

"Kingdra now counter with water gun" misty commanded.

Pikachu was hit pushing it over the river that was close by.

"Now gyarados come out and use hyper beam" she said quickly.

Gyarados then quickly sprang out underneath Pikachu forming the orange and white blast as ash could do nothing as Pikachu was hit screaming its name in pain.

Pikachu hit the ground hard. Trying to get up slowly. "Pikachu can you continue" he asked uncertain.

"Pika" Pikachu responded but pain clear in his voice. Just then jolteon came up back in the action from the last attack.

"Well ash looks like things are going my way" misty teased.

"Not for long, I underestimated you. But it ends now" ash replied with confidence.

"You think so huh, then bring it" misty demanded his best.

"Now kingdra charge at jolteon and finish it with aqua jet. Gyarados use flamethrower on Pikachu" she yelled wanting to end ash's arrogance.

Kingdra surrounded itself with water that looked like a spike was at the end of it and headed for jolteon. With swift swim still activated kingdra was faster than anything while gayardos reared back then shot forward shooting a hot stream of fire at Pikachu.

"Big mistake" ash whispered. "Now Pikachu use the storm and use thunder on yourself as a shield and on jolteon. Jolteon you use thunder wave on the whole field" ash said only so his team could hear.

Pikachu yelled its name loud releasing the thunder attack from the clouds. Suddenly a huge electric strike hit both Pikachu and jolteon. Then jolteon had another strike coming from the clouds hitting the ground sending sparks all over the field. Kingdra and gyarados were unable to react in time and got a direct hit by the sparks of thunder wave. And both became paralyzed. Causeing kingdras attack to stop. And gyarados's flamethrower was deflected by Pikachu's thunder that he used as a shield.

"What!" misty yelled "no!"

'_I don't understand, why would he attack jolteon like that'_ she thought.

"Confused?" ash questioned. "Take a look at joleon"

She did and noticed he wasn't hurt as much as he was earlier. "How" she gasped.

"Volt absorb" ash explained "his special ability. Allows him to absorb electric attacks for energy and health. Now time to finish this. Both of you use volt tackle full strength!" he finished yelling.

Both electric types ran furiously with yellow electricity surrounding their bodies getting stronger and stronger. Misty knowing she couldn't get her Pokémon out in time due to being paralyzed held firm for one last attack.

"Gyarados hyper beam, kingdra hydro pump" she called out two powerful moves to stop ash.

"Crisscross" ash yelled.

As the pressurized water and powerful hyper beam headed towards ash's Pokémon they jumped continuously over and underneath each other in a crisscross pattern making it impossible to hit until kingdra was struck by jolteon and gayardos was slammed by Pikachu. Both fell hard.

Gyarados floated out of the water with swirls for eyes while kingdra tried getting back up but soon followed gyarados.

"Return you two, you did great, now please rest" misty whispered.

*cheering "yes, you both were amazing" ash said as his favorite team walked back to their trainer.

"I expecting nothing less from a Pokémon ranger of your class" a red head said as she moved closer to ash to congratulate.

"Thank you misty, you were amazing too" ash gave her a thumps up with a smile.

"Thanks" she replied with a slight blush.

All of the Pokémon watching the battle cheered after it ended for seeing such an intense battle.

Ash and misty then waved to the Pokémon as they headed back. As they walked back to the house they continued to talk about today's performance until they came to a stop at ash's front porch.

"So misty where are you staying during your break" ash asked.

"Well that's just what I wanted to talk to you about" misty stated trying to conceal her blush.

"Oh what is it" he asked confused.

'_Still doesn't get it does he' _she thought. "Umm… could I stay here… with you?" she stuttered.

Ash instantly reddened at the fact of misty staying here.

"Why not?" He said laughing nervously.

"I don't have too" she quickly said waving her hands.

Ash collected his composure thinking she's just a friend. What could it hurt?

"Of course you can misty, pleasures all mine" ash said smoothly not meaning too.

Misty couldn't help but blush at the sound of his inviting voice.

Ash not realizing what he did continued. "It's getting late, I'll show you too one of the rooms"

Misty recollected her thoughts noticing it was late as well. "Thank you ash, it would be nice to get out of these wet clothes after our battle" she laughed

Ash looked down just realizing there were soaked head to toe from there 'in the rain battle'. But misty kept looking on at ash not minding at all. Even during the battle she could deny being captivated by the way he looked in the rain.

"Oh right, good idea" he said leading them inside followed by the two yellow Pokémon that participated in the battle. "Don't worry; I'll get your stuff" ash said picking Misty's luggage and heading to her room.

"Thank you ash" misty blushed at how ash use to never do anything nice but he was very different now.

"Pika pi Pikachu!" Pikachu explained to ash jumping on misty's shoulder.

"I think he wants to bunk with you tonight, how about that?" ash laughed.

"aww, that's fine with me. Give us our own time to catch up" misty petted the yellow mouse on her shoulder.

Ash dropped the luggage on the floor as they stepped into the room.

"Here you are, I suppose I'll see you in the morning" he said playfully.

"Well I'm not planning on leaving after one night, I'm on break after all" she played around too.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, goodnight misty, Pikachu. Come on jolteon" ash said leaving the room. "Jolt" the spiky Pokémon responded.

"Night ash" misty waved for no reason. "Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

"Wow" misty whispered to herself sitting on the bed.

Ash headed up the stairs already striping off his clothes. After brushing his teeth he changed into dry boxers because the rained soaked through his entire attire. Jumping into his bed with jolteon beside him he thought of today's events. Even with misty here he couldn't shake the feeling he was missing something, someone. A blue haired girl he's been missing for so long now. He sighed and rolled over too see the picture still on his night stand.

'_I promised we'd see each other again someday, I'll make that promise come true soon. Even if it required me to come to your house in person. I promise' _he thought.

"Goodnight jolteon" he whispered.

"jolteon!" was what he got in return.

The whole house slowly fell silent…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far. I'm glad people are reading it! Ha

**Sunnydee12**- your review has meant the most to me and actually put a smile on my face when I saw it! Lol. It will be a lot more romantic when it gets down to it but of course it just has to get there. But it also won't take away the adventure!

And to others who have given me good reviews thank you so much. I know there aren't many but it does mean a lot. Anyway to the story!

(disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story)

* * *

The sun was once again shining in the little town of twinleaf. But what's in store for our two coordinators today.

Dawn heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. She was sitting at the table about to enjoy her mom's breakfast until the loud commotion.

"Is that may?" Johanna questioned.

"Probably" dawn sweatdropped. "I'll go check on her"

Dawn walked to the stairs but soon found her old friend may rushing down the stairs as if her life depended on it.

"May what's wrong, something happened?" dawn asked with worry.

May rushed past dawn in a hurry to the kitchen almost knocking her over.

"Yeah there is" she yelled over her shoulder "you almost made me miss breakfast because you didn't wake me up!" she stated.

Dawn sweatdropped. "Wow, that's all? Well that's May for you" she said laughing as she went back into the kitchen to reclaim her seat. May was already stuffing her plate full of the food. Dawn just continued at her regular pace.

"So ladies, what do you have planned for today?" the blue haired mother asked.

Seeing May eating out of control dawn decided to answer. "Well we were going to go check by the port and see when the next boat leaves for Viridian City. The tournament is three days from now so were going to have to get on it" she explained.

"Okay you two make sure to be careful please?" the older woman asked.

"No need to worry mom" dawn said.

*sigh "I won't even say it this time" the mother said turning to wash up the dishes.

"May are you almost ready?" dawn turned and asked

"I think so, if I can move" she said nervously laughing at how much she ate.

"Well come on!" dawn grabbed her hand. "We have no time to waste!" she yelled dragging her out the door.

The two started on the path down to the port.

"You know Dawn, if I didn't know any better. I think you were a little more excited to see ash than the tournament itself" may gave a sly smile to her friend.

"What no! I mean yeah but that's just because I haven't seen him in so long" she stated trying to make it sound believable.

"I don't know. If you ask me I think you might have feelings for him" may winked.

"Well I wasn't asking you now was I" dawn snapped back.

"Okay sheesh, no need to get mad" may was surprised at her defensive attitude but decided to let it go.

"So may, what about you" dawn finally asked.

"What about me?" she questioned.

"You were the one to bring up the tournament in the first place. Not only that but you seemed just as excited about seeing ash again" the blue haired coordinator remarked. "Maybe you're the one with feeling for him" she then finished.

May blushed and Dawn took notice of this confirming what she said but also making her feel a little jealous.

"Well you see, I am excited to see him after so long again. He was a lot to me, a teacher, mentor, and a best friend. I'll admit maybe I have developed a little something for him but still. All I really want to do is spend time with him just like we did on our journey and if things lead from there then it would. Till then though, I won't worry about it." She finished.

Dawn fell silent due to her feeling bad for being so defensive about the subject when May opened up to her so easily. Could May's feeling be as strong as her own, or stronger she thought.

"You okay in there" may questioned raising her hand in her face.

"Yeah sorry. Just thinking to myself. Let's keep going." Dawn answered.

Soon they arrived at the port and started looking for the closest boat that would set sail for Viridian City. They found one, it left at…

"Today!" they both yelled.

"There's not another ship that will sail to Viridian City under a week. And this one leaves in 2 hours" dawn yelled fearing they wouldn't make it.

"Dawn stay calm, we can make it. We just have to run" she smiled. "Think of it as a race. You traveled with ash too so I'm positive he made you run." She laughed thinking of all the times they've raced.

A man came up to the counter. "Where are you ladies headed two?" he asked.

"Two tickets to Viridian City please, and here you go" May handed the man the money.

"Alright two tickets coming up" he responded.

"Actually could you hold on to them until we came back, it won't be long" Dawn answered this time.

"Why of course" the man said.

"Okay May we have to hurry, let's go." Dawn said as she turned to start her run.

Knowing they'd even have to pack clothes and gather there Pokémon for the trip they ran even faster. Once they arrived at the house first they panted for breath practically breaking the door down to get in.

"Whoa, what's all the commotion?" a familiar blued haired mother questioned the two.

"We… have to… hurry… boat leaves… in an hour and 40 minutes…" the two girls said breathing in heavily.

"What! Why so early?" she panicked.

"If we don't go now we won't be able to for a whole other week." Dawn exclaimed now heading up stairs to pack, as did May.

"Okay, I'll get the car ready. I'll drive you both back. No need to worry." She left the house to start the car. With that the two girls began packing everything and making sure there Pokémon were with them.

"Piplup come on out" dawn said holding the pokeball in hand releasing her first Pokémon. Piplup never really liked being cupped up inside of the pokeball just like Pikachu.

"Hey piplup, were just about to head out to the ship that'll take us to Viridian City" Dawn explained while just finishing up her packing.

"Dawn you ready" may yelled as she ran down the steps to the front door.

"Yeah, I'm on my way" she yelled back taking her suit case in hand. "come on piplup, let's go."

"pip piplup" the blue Pokémon replied jumping on dawn's head.

"You two ready?" the mother asked as the two girls came out the door.

"Yep" dawn replied.

"Yeah let's go!" may yelled.

Everyone got in the car with the engine already started.

"Mom we don't have much time, we have to hurry." Dawn pleaded.

With that, Johanna stepped on the gas flying down the road. Within no time they arrived at the port. Johanna turned the wheel making the car drift then it skidded to a stop. The girls with piplup quickly got out waving to the loving mother.

"Bye Johanna, thank you for letting me stay." May yelled as she ran.

"You're welcome dear, and anytime." She replied.

"Bye mom and thank you for letting me go" dawn also said.

"Bye hunny, be careful and take care of piplup." Johanna replied with a warm smile.

"No need to worry mom" dawn reassured her mom running backwards and waving but soon she met the dirt face first.

*sigh "That's when I worry the most" the blue haired mother whispered and sighed as her daughter was getting back up from where she tripped.

"Oops" dawn said embarrassed but gave her mother one last wave of goodbye.

The two girls ran up to the counter thankful that the old man was still standing there.

"I was wondering if you two were coming back, you don't have much time so here are your tickets." He handed them over and with only a thanks in return the girls and piplup still on dawn's head ran straight for the boat that would be taking them one step closer to seeing there long time friend.

The trip was going to be a total of two days. It was already late when they boarded the boat so they went directly to their assigned rooms. As they walked into the room they saw there were two beds on the far left and far right side. It had small dining table in the middle with a bright rug underneath it. On the left side were may would be sleeping was where the miniature stove and refrigerator was. And on the right side with dawn was a small two person couch that sat in front of a decently sized TV. So it wasn't the best room on the ship but they didn't mind. They only wanted to get to Viridian City as fast as possible.

They laid out all of their stuff ready to rest up for the night. When may started looking through the pamphlet she got on the way in.

"Hey dawn look at this?" she pointed at the pamphlet.

Dawn took it in her hands. "What is it?"

"The tournament held in Viridian City is being promoted to anyone traveling there; it turns out there's going to be a huge festival right after the tournament." May explained.

"I guarantee ash will be there" may said smiling at the thought.

"Yeah" was all dawn said, she got upset when may would talk about ash realizing that she must like ash too. And knowing this would be difficult.

'_Why him? Why does she have to like him. What if he likes her, I mean she's so much more outgoing than me, not to mention prettier. But she's also my friend… this is going too hard. Just, I won't worry about it for right now' _ she thought to herself.

"Earth to dawn, you in there" may continue to question. "I swear you always space out when I mention ash"

Dawn snapped her head back up. "What?" she questioned.

"Nothing, let's go to bed okay." May said giving up.

"Sounds good" Dawn replied while getting dressed for bed.

The two lay in bed thinking of the reunion that will occur soon. May had a feeling she knew why Dawn kept spacing out on her when it came to ash but she wasn't for sure. Dawn on the other hand was wondering how everything will turn out with ash. She didn't want to fight one of her best friends over him, but she also didn't want to give up the chance that she could be with him. She just decided to see what would happen from here…

"_No dawn, I won't do that." The raven haired boy answered back._

"_Please I'm begging you, don't be with her." Dawn fell to her knees crying._

"_Dawn listen, I left you years ago because I was done with our travels. I was done with you. To think I wasted so much time with you when I could have been out going after my one true love May. Just get lost…" the boy she thought she had a chance with walked away fading into the background forever._

AHHHHHH! Dawn screamed sitting up in her bed knocking piplup right on the ground.

May was sitting on the couch watching TV instantly turned around. "Dawn are you okay? What in the world happened?"

Piplup was giving his trainer a mouthful but was being ignore complety.

Dawn looked around tears at her eyes. "I just…just… I need some air." She quickly got up leaving there cabin.

"But dawn…" she was cut off by the slam of the door.

Dawn started down the hallway leading to the front deck at a fast pace ignoring anyone who happened to be along the way.

'_I can't believe this. This is even affecting my dreams. Ash would never be that cruel. But what if it was true? This whole trip would be wasted and I'd just be delivering May to ash. STOP. STOP. NO. I won't let this affect me like this. If I have to I'll win ash myself. Like he said himself, what matters most is who you have beside you… I should go back and see May, she's probably worried.' _She finished her thoughts.

After about 30 minutes she returned to her cabin. Walking in she was already bombarded with may's questioning.

"Dawn what in the world was that about? Plus did you even notice your still in your pajamas?" she went on.

"I just had a really bad nightmare and… wait what!" she looked at herself. The whole time people were looking and staring was because she still wore her pajamas not because they were worried. She blushed thinking how embarrassing it all was.

"Come on dawn relax I'm sure not everyone saw besides I have something that'll get your mind off whatever it is that's been eating at you. What do you say to a Pokémon tag battle that's being held here on the boat?" May eyed her friend.

"Really? It has been a while since I've been in a real battle. That sounds great!" she replied excitedly.

"You better go wash up though unless you rather battle in your pajamas." May teased.

Again dawn felt a wave of heat wash over her face and stuck a tongue out at her friend heading to the bathroom.

After some time she came out brushing the remains of her hair. She grabbed all her pokeballs and flung them all.

"All right everyone, come on out." She yelled. The blinding light flashed 5 white figures in the room. When the light cleared it showed Buneary, Pachirisu Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss and then piplup jumped right with them all. But everyone but piplup looked around confused as to where they were.

"Oh right, we were in such a hurry I forgot to tell everyone what we're doing. Well now that we're all gathered here me and May planned on going to a tournament that's held in Viridian City. Also we were hoping to meet an old friend there as well. You all remember ash right?"

At this all the Pokémon's ears perked up.

"Bun bun buneary" the rabbit pokemon stated jumping up and down.

"You just can't wait to see Pikachu again right" dawn smiled.

"Bun!" she yelled blushing a bit.

"Well now that you all know, me and may want to participate in a tag battle. Who wants in?" she asked.

"Lava" the volcano Pokémon ran up to dawn leg eager to battle.

"Alright since quilava was came up first I'll choose him" she said.

"So are you ready dawn" may asked

"Yeah sorry about that." She said laughing. "Do you know who your using?"

"Yup I did all that while you were in the shower. Shall we go?"

"Yeah let's do it. You all be good now." She said walking out the door with may.

All the Pokémon said there farewell for now as she left.

The duo walked 3 flights of stairs to the very top of the ship where a custom made battle field was being kept. A battle was already under way once they reached the top. The match wasn't too long; the winner came out to be a kingler over a corsola ending it with a crap hammer.

Next up was may and dawn who may entered them both while dawn was out thinking to herself knowing she'd want to be apart of a battle.

"What a spectacular match between kingler and corsola. Now our next tag team, over in the blue side is two very experienced coordinators, May and Dawn. And over in the red side are Ron and Jeremy. Let's see how this battle fairs" the announcer finished.

"Alright let's do this, Quilava spotlight!" dawn yelled while throwing the ball reveling the volcano Pokémon on the field.

"Okay glaceon take the stage" may yelled reveling her ice type.

"let's roll donphan" Ron yelled as he threw the ball reveling his ground type.

"Fearow take flight" Jeremy called out releasing the bird type Pokémon.

"Let the match begin." the referee called out.

"Okay Ron, let's not waste any time. Fearow use quick attack on quilava" Jeremy called out.

"Right. Now donphan use take down on glaceon!" Ron ordered.

Fearow began diving down at quilava with and incredible speed. While donphan was charging at glaceon with immense power that even the audience could feel the vibrations from every step that it took.

"Quilava use dig to escape and counter when I tell you too!" dawn yelled.

"Glaceon wait till I saw then jump on my command!" may told her ice type.

Quilava dug straight down while glaceon waited growing nervous as the powerful ground type trampled towards it.

"NOW!" both coordinators shouter.

Just then as fearow glided over the hole quilava dug a flamethrower shot out of it scorching the bird Pokémon. Glaceon used its tail to help it jump high over donphan.

"Now jump out and use swift quilava" dawn commanded.

"Fearow counter with your strongest gust" Jeremy quickly responded.

"Glaceon ice shard on donphan." May ordered.

The volcano pokemon jumped our right in front of fearow opening its mouth to unleash a barrage of stars. But fearow flapped its wings hard bringing together a huge amount of air blowing the swift back at quilava causeing its on attack to hurt it. While glaceon blew many ice shards at its opponent causing massive damage.

"Donphan use rollout." Ron ordered desperate.

The ground type formed into a ball rolling at in incredible rate hitting not only glaceon but quilava too in one run through. Then out of nowhere fearow came up and was using drill peck on quilava not giving him a chance to counter.

"Hurry glaceon help quilava with shadow ball!" may called out.

The purple and black attack was formed and shot out at fearow.

"Fearow fly up" Jeremy told his Pokémon.

"Don't let him escape, control it" may yelled.

Both her teammate and her opponents were surprised at what she just said. Just then the shadow ball shot upward as if it were a homing missle hitting fearow directly. But before any celebrations could be said glaceon along with quilava was hit by another rollout attack doing even more damage the second time. Both hit the ground hard struggling to get up.

"No!" both girls yelled.

"Quilava can you continue?" dawn asked.

"Glaceon we can do this, I know we can" may pleaded.

Both pokemon answer with a nod and the sound of their name loud determined to win.

"That won't scare us" Ron laughed while Jeremy just smirked sure of their victory.

"Let's end this May, follow my lead. Quilava use smokescreen in the air." Dawn said.

The smokescreen filled the air making it impossible for fearow to see anything.

"Now glaceon use your tail to jump up high and use ice shards to imprison donphan." May quickly caught on that Dawn was giving up an opening.

The shards were bigger trapping donphan in an octagon shaped prison of ice.

"Donphan break it use rollout!" his trainer yelled in fear.

"I don't think so, donphan cant pick up enough speed while in there" dawn said the quickly ordered her Pokémon. "Quilava jump over it and use fire spin right on top of him"

"Fearow get rid of the smoke with whirlwind" Jeremy ordered quickly seeing his teammate was in need.

But was too late. Donphan was soon engulfed in flames along with its ice prison. After the fire cleared it showed donpham collapsed with swirls for eyes.

"Damn it no!" Ron yelled returning his Pokémon.

"Fearow use sky attack!" Jeremy yelled threating now.

The bird typed glowed a bright color charging up.

"You ready?" Dawn questioned her teammate.

"Of course" she winked back.

"Now!" Jeremy screamed.

Just then fearow dived down at high speeds ready to break through anything that came its way. As It neared the ground it rose up to be just a few feet from the ground headed for the duo.

"Quilava fire spin again" Dawn yelled.

"Glaceon use ice beam" May ordered.

The fire spin encircled fearow causing it to slow but didn't stop it. Just when an ice beam was shot through the middle. Fearow was trapped with nowhere to go so he went on to try and endure it. Fearow and the ice beam collided which at first fearow was pushing through it with ease but quickly slowed down and within seconds frose hitting the ground hard.

"No! ahhhh. Fine whatever. Return." Jeremy recalled his Pokémon without another word walking away.

May and Dawn winked at each other returning their pokemon.

"You did amazing Quilava" Dawn congratulated.

"Great job, take a good rest Glaceon" May did as well.

"And this concluds today's event with May and Dawn taking the win. With this win they will be awarded a new poke app that allows them to feel the emotions of any Pokémon close enough to be scaned." The announcer said taking both the coordinators poke tech and placing it in the machine to download the new app.

"Wow, this will be so cool." dawn squealed.

"I know, this way it'll be a lot understanding our pokemon." May stated.

The sun was going down and the two girls were heading back to their room.

"pi pi piplup." Piplup continued to go on and on about the match.

"Yeah piplup, it was a great match. It's been awhile since I've had that much fun." Dawn responded to her starter.

"Will have to do that more often dawn." May said to her friend.

"Yeah that would be…" dawn was cut off.

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Viridian City tomorrow morning. That is all, thank you." The captain told everyone over the intercom.

"Wow, isn't that great dawn!" may yelled.

But dawn stayed quite thinking to herself.

'_Not too much longer now. Soon I'll be…'_

"Dawn wake up. Hello in there." May waved her hands in front of the blue haired girl.

"Oh sorry." She laughed nervously.

May eyed her friend.

"Really may, no need to worry." Dawn said looking back to the ground.

May noticed the tense state dawn was in and could only think of one reason. "It's ash isn't it?" she questioned.

"What? No it's…"

"Don't even try and deny it. I've seen how you've been acting when it comes to him. It's okay to be nervous." May gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Hell, I'm nervous about it too. But I'm trying my best to shake off that feeling." May finished.

Dawn simply smiled. "Thank you May, you're the best."

"I try" she laughed. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

"Right" dawn replied.

May turned the door knob to their room which they both entered ready to rest for the upcoming new day…

* * *

The next chapter will be having lots more action and maybe the plot will start to reveal itself. So those of you wanting the adventure and plot to get underway I think you'll enjoy it. Until the next post!


End file.
